


One to Tease

by polkera



Series: Elias [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, d/s dynamics, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkera/pseuds/polkera
Summary: Faris ran his fingers over the curve of Elias’ uncovered ear, counting the rings. “You’re surprisingly nervous for someone already so heavily adorned.”Elias shrugged, laughing quietly and leaning into Faris’ touch. “My nipples are more sensitive than my ears, which I think was the point of this whole outing?”“Among other pleasures.”





	One to Tease

Faris tapped his fingers on the seat next to him as his driver pulled up, waiting for him to open the opposite door for his guest.

Elias stepped into the speeder, shifting into the seat next to Faris with grace despite the awkward maneuver. The young man’s long hair was styled less extravagantly than it had been at Juakeen’s party the previous week, but the braids along the left side of his head did ensure that his hair would fall in an appealing way regardless of his position - Faris could appreciate the attention to detail.

“I assume you made the appropriate arrangements?” Elias asked, speaking directly in an effort to cover the nervousness betrayed by his posture.

“Of course,” Faris confirmed, pressing the button to signal his driver to continue on to their destination. He studied Elias as the speeder pulled away into traffic, motioning for him to shift closer. Faris ran his fingers over the curve of his uncovered ear, counting the rings. “You’re surprisingly nervous for someone already so heavily adorned.”

Elias shrugged, laughing quietly and leaning into Faris’ touch. “My nipples are more sensitive than my ears, which I think was the point of this whole outing?”

“Among other pleasures. It would be a shame to have so much time with you and only watch a piercer do his work.” Faris laughed at his own joke. “To that end…” he pulled Elias closer and kissed him before guiding him to lay across his lap, ass in the air.

“It seemed fair that you should have something to keep you entertained while I’m watching you,” Faris explained, rummaging through the drawer at his side.

“So _that’s_ why you didn’t want me plugged,” said Elias as he wriggled, foregoing dignity to help Faris push his pants down around his thighs, trapping them together.

“I do my best not to pass up opportunities to tease,” Faris admitted, enjoying Elias’ weight over his lap as he smoothed lube onto the black plug he’d pulled from the drawer. “Relax, and take a deep breath.”

Elias huffed at the excessive instruction, likely holding back some comment challenging the impugnment of his whorish honour and skill at taking whatever he was given. Nonetheless, he did as he was told and the plug slid in with only minor resistance. Faris had to admit, he was impressed - the toy was _not_ small.

Elias sighed happily as he adjusted to the fullness, laying still until Faris nudged him to re-dress and kneel between his legs.

“We won’t be arriving for a while yet, you took that faster than I had accounted for,” said Faris with a pleased smile. Elias smirked and stretched, obviously enjoying his success. Faris laughed at his sass. “Tease that I am, I’m also unwilling to pass up the opportunity to tease myself for the duration of our trip. Have you ever warmed a man’s cock before?”

Elias raised his well-shaped eyebrows - _there_ was another place that would look lovely pierced - surprised to have not at least heard of the activity. “I don’t believe I’ve heard it called that.”

“I'm sure you’ll take to it very well, given the skills you’ve already demonstrated for me with your mouth. The key to cock warming is that it is ultimately a tease - you’ll simply hold my cock in your mouth and keep it warm until we arrive. No sucking, no tricks. Just a pleasant sensation to pass the time.”

Elias looked intrigued, if a bit disappointed at the lack of a clear goal. He moved forward to open Faris’ pants and take out his soft cock, apparently unable to prevent himself from mouthing it for a moment, letting out a happy sigh, before taking it fully into his mouth. Once in place, Elias looked up at Faris through his lashes, seeking approval.

Faris smiled and sighed, winding his fingers into the boy’s hair and holding him in place. “You’re doing very well.” 

Elias moaned around him in response and closed his eyes, settling in to keep Faris’ cock warmed until their arrival.

They sat like that for the rest of the trip, Faris enjoying the warm wetness of Elias’ mouth and the occasional pleasured noises he made around him. Faris leaned his head back against the seat, thanking the stars for pretty whores with impressive oral fixations.

As the speeder slowed to a stop Faris tugged at Elias’ hair, moving him back off his cock. The boy let out a whine as he went, lips shiny and eyes dark as he looked up at Faris. 

Faris pulled Elias’ head back with the grip on his hair, observing the boy as he panted softly, shifting as pressure was put back on the plug in his ass. 

“That put you right under, didn’t it?” asked Faris, reaching out to raise Elias’ chin so he could look directly into the boy’s eyes. 

Elias breathed deeply, eyes very slightly unfocused as he quietly replied, “yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Faris murmured, tightening his grip on Elias’ hair and feeling him relax under Faris’ control.

Faris pushed Elias to exit the speeder first, taking a moment to select another item from the drawer before following him out. Faris led the way into the piercing studio, smiling as he greeted the man speaking quietly to the receptionist behind the front desk. Eriq had acquired some new surface piercings above his eyebrows since they had last seen one another that highlighted the gold tones in his eyes.

“So this is today’s victim?” Eriq joked, nodding toward Elias and grinning.

“So it would seem,” Elias replied without permission, collecting his hair over one shoulder as he gave Eriq a coy smile, looking up at the other man through his lashes.

Eriq smirked and gestured toward an open door to his right, “Head on in and get comfortable; shirt off.”

Elias nodded and walked in, leaving the door ajar, shirt already half off by the time he stepped through the doorway and out of sight. Faris couldn’t say he disapproved, despite the cheek.

As Eriq pulled him aside to confirm their arrangements, Faris slipped a hand into his pocket and pressed a button on a small remote. He smirked with satisfaction as he heard a pleased gasp from Elias through the open door as the plug in his ass began to vibrate.

Eriq raised an eyebrow at him, familiar with his tricks. “Just make sure you don’t do that while I’m in the middle of piercing him.”

Faris gasped in mock horror, “And ruin my fun? _Never._”

Eriq laughed and led the way into the other room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Elias had arranged himself on the room’s centerpiece, a large chair with modular parts that could be shifted to accommodate whatever position was needed for Eriq to comfortably modify his clients’ bodies. The boy’s pale skin stood out starkly against the black leather of the chair, making him look delicate and vulnerable as he shifted minutely to accommodate the plug vibrating inside him. Faris could see through Elias’ tight pants that he was already hard.

Faris sat in the corner of the room as Eriq arranged his tools and Elias to his liking, appreciating the way that the dark blue gloves Eriq wore highlighted the opalescent sheen of the ringed tattoos beneath his dark skin. He watched Eriq’s hands as he laid out the needles and jewelry before sterilizing Elias’ chest and talking him through what the piercing procedure would entail. 

While listening to the other men talk, Faris reached into his pocket again and increased the speed of the plug’s vibrations. Elias gasped in the middle of a sentence, recovering quickly but panting for a moment as he listened to Eriq, obviously fighting to keep his reactions under control.

Elias laid back at Eriq’s direction, breathing steadily as the muscles in his thighs flexed with the effort of remaining still. Faris moved his chair closer as Eriq prepared Elias for the first piercing, leaning forward, eyes locked on the scene.

Faris watched Eriq’s practiced motions with appreciation while taking in the tension in Elias’ face and the hitch in his breath as Eriq aligned the needle with his left nipple. All three men’s breath turned shallow, and Faris palmed his own hardening cock as he watched the needle finally penetrate Elias’ flesh. The boy gasped as Eriq threaded the bar through, shuddering at the intensity of the sensation.

As soon as Eriq had the metal caps on each end of the bar secured, Faris turned up the vibrations again. This time, Elias arched and moaned, unable to hold in his reactions after remaining so painfully still. He looked over at Faris, expression torn between frustration at the distraction and pleading for more. Faris smiled back at him, rising and moving his chair to give Eriq space on Elias’ other side.

Elias panted and shifted his hips as Eriq prepped him, allowing his body its responses right until his stillness became necessary. He whined high in his throat as the second needle pushed through him, lashes fluttering and brow tense as he fought to keep himself under control.

Faris groaned as he continued teasing his own cock, reveling in the boy’s conflicted reactions - his gasps were pained as he processed the wounds Eriq had just inflicted on him, but his cock was still obviously hard.

Jewelry secured, Eriq placed bacta patches over each piercing. This was, in Faris’ opinion, one of the _best_ applications of bacta - the wounds would be healed within minutes.

Eriq sat back, surveying his work with satisfaction before looking over at Faris with a knowing expression. Faris shrugged and smirked as he returned to the remote and increased the plug’s speed by the final three steps.

Elias _moaned_, hips arching into the air in search of absent friction, knuckles white from gripping the arms of the chair. He whimpered and whined as the powerful vibrations filled him, breath alternating between deep gasps and harsh panting.

As he pressed his ass down into the chair in search of _just_ the right angle, Elias looked over at Faris, his eyes pleading.

“Go ahead.”

Elias groaned as he tilted his head back against the seat, eyes closing in pleasured focus. His hips rocked against the chair until he almost stilled, grinding back ever so slightly, thigh muscles tense with the effort. Then his back arched as he let out a sound somewhere between a wail and a sigh, coming hard in his pants from the vibration of the plug in his ass alone.

Feeling merciful after such a lovely display, Faris turned off the plug as soon as Elias’ shuddering calmed. He stood and moved to Elias’ side, running fingers through his hair and cupping his cheek. “Good boy.”

Elias smiled gently and sighed, leaning into Faris’ hand as he basked in the glow of his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing quiet in the stillness of the room. Then Eriq moved to clean up his tools and shift them away from the chair, his movements practiced and efficient. 

Faris turned to him, amused. “Ever the professional.” 

Eriq laughed. “Only the best for a regular customer.” He returned to Elias, removing the bacta patches from the boy’s chest and disposing of them.

“On that note,” Faris said, “I would love to give you an additional tip.”

“Yeah?” Eriq asked, obviously intrigued.

“How would you like to fuck his mouth while I use his ass?”

There was a small, excited groan from Elias.

Eriq looked surprised for a moment before smirking. “Did you seriously think that I would turn that down?”

Faris shrugged. “You never know.”

Eriq laughed as he moved to stand to the side of Elias’ head, adjusting the chair so that Elias was on his back with both his mouth and ass easily accessible.

"Elias." The boy raised his head, eyes still slightly hazy after his orgasm. "Are you going to take Eriq's cock for me like a good whore?"

Elias paused, looking confused at the request for confirmation. Then he blinked and relaxed back into the chair, remembering his role in the scene.

"Yes, sir."

As Faris reached to begin removing Elias’ pants, Eriq hovered his hands above Elias’ freshly pierced nipples. “Do you mind if I try him out first?”

“Be my guest,” Faris grinned, appreciating Eriq’s immediate enthusiasm.

Eriq’s hands were quick and Elias shrieked as his nipples were pulled and twisted harshly, writhing in the chair. Faris raised his eyebrows at Eriq, nodding toward the door to remind him of the other people in the studio.

Eriq laughed at his expression. “Your fee from the last boy paid for having this room soundproofed. It’s been very useful.”

Faris huffed out a laugh of approval as they listened to Elias pant, processing the pain in his nipples before settling back into place. He lifted his hips readily to help Faris remove his pants, legs spreading wantonly wide as he lay stripped naked between the two men. Elias' back curved and chin raised as he put himself on display for the larger men, his posture just _begging_ for them to fuck him.

Unable to resist the temptation to tease the boy further, Faris gripped the base of the plug and shifted it to press against Elias’ prostate. Elias moaned, legs spreading wider in invitation. Faris continued to deny him, pulling the plug slowly out to its widest girth before pushing it back inside, fucking him with it.

Eriq was far more direct in pursuing his pleasure, opening his pants and pulling out his half-hard cock. He stroked himself while his other hand roamed Elias’ chest, playing with him more gently than he had moments before, eliciting noises from Elias that were far more pleasured than pained. Now fully hard, Eriq slid his cock along Elias’ cheek, prompting the boy to open his mouth to receive him. Eriq’s push forward was slow, giving Elias time to adjust to his size and align the angle of his throat. The boy breathed out a happy sigh through his nose, eyes sliding shut.

Faris kept teasing, now fully pulling the plug out before pushing it back inside Elias’ ass. He wanted Elias to be hard again when he fucked him, but things were proceeding more slowly than Faris would have liked, if only for the sake of his own neglected cock.

“You can fuck him harder; I’ve never seen a boy deepthroat a cock so easily,” Faris prompted, thrusting the plug in harder to emphasize his point.

Eriq hummed an acknowledgement, pushing his fingers into the base of Elias’ hair and resting his thumbs on the boy’s throat to steady him before pressing in deep. Faris could see Elias’ throat working to accommodate him, chest rising with the breath needed to let Eriq fuck his throat shallowly, testing his gag reflex. Eriq grinned when he realized that Elias was unlikely to choke on him, pulling back further before thrusting into the boy, quickly finding a rhythm. 

Elias’ cock hardened as he held himself open for Eriq to fuck, seemingly turned on more by having a cock in his throat than most men were while fucking one. Faris pulled the plug from his ass a final time, discarding it before opening his pants and hurriedly stroking lube onto his cock. He lined himself up with Elias’ hole, watching for a moment when his lips were stretched wide around the base of Eriq’s cock before thrusting in roughly.

Elias groaned around the cock filling his throat, making Eriq grunt and thrust harder in response to the vibrations. Eriq’s movements became harsher and his measured breaths turned to panting as he took his pleasure from Elias’ mouth, one hand moving from the boy’s neck back to his nipples, pulling and twisting to elicit more delicious sounds from the boy. The sound of his thrusts grew wet and sloppy as he used Elias, taking full advantage of his skill in keeping his throat open.

Faris pumped his hips steadily, sliding his cock in and out of Elias’ ass smoothly as he focused on watching Eriq fuck his face. He shifted his stance to steady himself as he reached out one hand to pull at the nipple Eriq was neglecting, increasing the volume of Elias’ noises as his new piercings were toyed with. A particularly nasty twist made Elias tighten around him, but Faris chose to use the trick sparingly. No point in making the boy go soft from distraction and excessive pain.

Eriq’s rhythm began to fail as he approached his peak, his thrusts growing harder and faster, making Elias work to continue taking him. He finally held deep for a moment, groaning, before pulling out of Elias’ mouth and pumping his cock roughly. He moaned low as he came on the boy’s face, the first of it hitting Elias' greedy tongue before the rest streaked across his cheeks and hair. Eriq pushed his cock back into Elias for a moment as he came down from his orgasm, enjoying the boy’s mouth as he went soft. Elias moaned quietly as he withdrew, the sound turning into a high gasp as Eriq gave his nipples one more hard pull, forcing him to arch his back and shift the angle of Faris’ cock in his ass. 

With Eriq finished, Faris pulled Elias closer to the edge of the chair, bending the boy's legs up as Faris leaned into his thrusts. He shifted slightly with every few pumps of his hips, searching for just the right angle to hit Elias’ prostate that would allow him to fuck the boy to an orgasm without touching his cock. Eriq, ever helpful, continued to play with Elias’ nipples as Faris fucked him, helping to make the boy’s raw voice even louder as his ass was pounded.

Faris found the right angle, fucking into Elias hard enough to stop him from taking a full breath, grateful that the chair beneath the boy had been bolted to the floor. Elias tensed as Faris pushed him closer to the edge, his cock leaking precome as both men worked him over. The sound Elias made as Faris pushed him into a second orgasm was unholy and _loud_, filling the small room with the sound of his pleasure as he came across his own chest. Faris followed him immediately, gripping Elias’ hips hard as he came deep inside his tight ass. He leaned forward on his hands over Elias, panting as aftershocks ran through him, picking up the aftereffects of the boy’s orgasm as his hole clenched and relaxed over and over again.

Finally, Faris pulled out, enjoying Elias’ whimper at being left truly empty. He considered pushing the plug back into him but decided against it - no point in encouraging bad habits. It wouldn’t do to not give the boy the opportunity to appreciate how well he had been stretched open and fucked.

After cleaning himself up, Faris walked to Elias’ side, petting his hair and making sure that he knew what a good boy he had been. Elias looked smug at the praise, seemingly so thoroughly fucked that he wasn’t yet capable of words. Faris instructed him to clean up and dress himself before meeting him in the speeder, cupping the boy’s cheek tenderly for a moment before leaving the room with Eriq following behind him. Elias made for a lovely picture as Faris looked back over his shoulder: nipples red, lips wet and swollen, legs still spread and come leaking from his stretched hole. Just before the door closed, Faris caught its edge.

“Don’t clean your face before you come out to the speeder. No point in discarding such a lovely gift so soon.” He smirked at Elias’ quiet moan of acknowledgement as he made his way out of the room, imagining a stranger seeing Elias and the streak of Eriq's come across his face as he left the studio.

He never _was_ one to pass up an opportunity to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife for letting me use her character! 
> 
> For more Elias, check out the other works in this series that she wrote and I edited. The first one's entire second chapter is smut, and the second is more humorous but is also the aftermath of a gangbang that gets some fun description.
> 
> Feedback and comments are super welcome, this is the first smut I've actually written out in full lol


End file.
